<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Now, I Don't Want To Walk Alone Please Don't Let Me Go by firetruckyeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040602">Hold Me Now, I Don't Want To Walk Alone Please Don't Let Me Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah'>firetruckyeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, Declarations Of Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Luca being an insecure puppy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the season started, Luca and Alex would be together as much as possible. It's not like they could get away from each other when they were spending quarantine together anyway. It worked very well, though. Their complimentary personalities meant any arguments were resolved within hours, and they never too serious in the first place. Now, though, Alex was with Rins almost more than he was with Luca. To make Luca even more jealous, he wouldn't stop talking about him and what they did together when he came back.</p><p>Or Alex kissing Luca under the rain without an umbrella after a silly argument, proceeding to giggle it out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luca Marini/Alex Marquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Now, I Don't Want To Walk Alone Please Don't Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been eons since i posted something but i finally managed to finish this one. Please forgive any mistake i could have made, and if you enjoy it leave a kudo or a comment, i love validation. Love y’all ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s2">Having a seat in </span>
  <span class="s2">Motogp</span>
  <span class="s2"> was a dream come true, Alex had to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">He dreamt about it since he first raced with a motorbike, and the opportunity to race against some legends of the sport only made it cooler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">A bit weird at first, because Alex couldn't help thinking that he was competing next to </span>
  <span class="s3">the</span>
  <span class="s2"> Valentino Rossi (it didn’t matter that he had </span>
  <span class="s2">known</span>
  <span class="s2"> him for years, because he was Luca’s big brother and Marc’s on and off lover, but to compete against him was the proof that his dream became true), replacing </span>
  <span class="s3">the</span>
  <span class="s2"> Jorge Lorenzo, in the seat that was before occupied by </span>
  <span class="s3">the</span>
  <span class="s2"> Dani Pedrosa, but he got over it. After all, it was much better being friends with them than making things awkward by fangirling in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">After Alex got past the 'wow I’m actually a </span>
  <span class="s2">Motogp</span>
  <span class="s2"> rider’ stage, he raced pretty well too. The two of them had gaming sessions together, or watched movies, kissed, kissed while watching movies, had sex...all the things people in their twenties do. The only thing which Luca maybe didn't like so much was how well Alex and Rins got along. It was silly, really, because Alex was still Luca’s boyfriend, not one of the two Alexes made anything to suggest they were more than buddies, but Luca got jealous. It had always been one of his flaws, his child-like possessiveness over the ones he loved, growing with a superstar for a brother does that to a person. Maybe not quite that bad. Alex had many friends, and Luca was fine with that. It was just that Rins and Alex got on </span>
  <span class="s3">very well</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">Before the season started, Luca and Alex would be together as much as possible. It's not like they could get away from each other when they were spending quarantine together anyway. It worked very well, though. Their complimentary personalities meant any arguments were resolved within hours, and they never too serious in the first place. Now, though, Alex was with Rins almost more than he was with Luca. To make Luca even more jealous, he wouldn't stop talking about him and what they did together when he came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">“Luca look at how cool the pics I’ve taken with Rinsi are!” Alex said, grinning and holding his phone. They showed the two of them on their mx bikes, showing their gloves with ‘made for speed’ printed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Alex then showed him a video of the two Marquez and Rins racing, “Alex said I’m going to have a great rookie season!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Luca felt his mind fill itself with jealousy, his expression growing bitter. "Oh. That's nice. Rins is cool and I’ve always knew you’re a great rider," Luca said, meaning it. Rins really </span>
  <span class="s3">was</span>
  <span class="s2"> cool, and talented too. Luca just wanted Alex to pay a bit more attention to him. Alex was </span>
  <span class="s3">his</span>
  <span class="s2"> boyfriend, after all. Luca tried to shake away the jealousy, playing with Alex's hair as he continued to talk about how hard he trained, and how many tips Rins gave him. Honestly, there was no reason to be so bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">——————————————-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Alex spent almost the whole day with Rins on Thursday. Luca stayed at home by himself, doing some interviews for the academy. Not much, it would seem. Valentino and Uccio pulled him out of his room eventually, trapping him into a ‘brothers training’. Valentino didn’t try to be subtle in staring at him, trying to figure out if his brother was alright. Even if he tried to hide it Luca knew that Valentino could read him well. The little smirk on the man’s face proved that he didn’t get caught in the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Valentino put his arm around Luca’s shoulders and ruffled his hair a bit, “don’t worry Maro. Alex loves you very much, just like I know you love him,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">It was sweet of him, but Luca muttered something about how Alex didn’t seem to like him too much lately. He wasn't sure of the exact words he said, since it just slipped out with his thoughts, but Uccio rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘those Marquez and their power over the two brothers’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">"Are you that jealous?" Valentino asked trying to hide a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Luca frowned. "What?" he huffed, readjusting the grip on his gloves . "I'm only a little bit jealous. I mean, Lex is </span>
  <span class="s3">mine</span>
  <span class="s2"> but he only talks about Rins to me now, and the rest of the time he's hanging out with him.” His frown grew deeper. As much as he knew Migno and the gang were making fun of him for being a kid about it, it </span>
  <span class="s3">did</span>
  <span class="s2"> upset him. They used to talk about so many things, but now it was just Rinsi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">He hated to admit it, because it seemed so over dramatic and childish, but he was just afraid of being replaced. Sure, what him and Alex had was something serious, but what if Alex started liking Rins more than he did Luca? What if he didn't even want to even be friend with him anymore? Luca knew Alex would never cheat, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tire of the younger , break it off, fall in love with someone who wasn’t so insecure and had trust issues because of his parents’ breakup and an overly famous half brother. Sometimes, he couldn't help but worry, Alex was the only one who understood him fully and kept him sane in the crazy world they chose as their, and the fact that he loved Alex so very much didn’t help either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Valentino shoved his side, “just talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Luca nodded. "Yeah, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">"Good. And you better both still come to hang out to mine tonight, yeah? Marc and I are so happy to be able to see you," he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">"Yeah." Luca smiled despite himself. He knew that Alex missed his brother terribly, like he did himself with his own, in the last three months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">——————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">As Luca was beginning to expect, Alex came back from hanging with Rins and continued to speak about him. His outfit was flawless, while both the Marquez brothers had a good fashion sense, but the combination of the ripped jeans and leather jacket Alex bought with Rins’ advice made just looking at Alex feel like a sin. God, Alex was beautiful.</span>
</p><p><span class="s2">Luca had zoned out to think about how good looking his boyfriend was, but it's not like Alex noticed anyway. No, he was far too busy talking about Rins. Luca began biting his lips.</span> <span class="s2">Luca suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk about, it was much easier to think about it than doing it for real.</span></p><p>
  <span class="s2">In theory it shouldn’t have been difficult to say he was jealous and he worried that Alex didn’t like him anymore. In practice, </span>
  <span class="s2">Luca could not seem to find the words to express it, words that wouldn’t make him sound like an asshole who wanted to be the centre of the universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">Luca forgot that the older could sense how he felt even if his face was neutral. He was reminded when Alex held his hand, tugging it to get his attention. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Hey Luca?” Alex asked. ”Yeah?” Luca answered shyly</span>
  <span class="s2">. “What’s up?” Luca sighed, collecting his thoughts for a few seconds. “I mean…I just…you never stop talking about Rins, and you hang up with him so much…and I know you do love me, but…” Luca trailed off, looking everywhere but at Alex in shame. He struggled to explain how he knew that Alex loved him whilst he also worried he didn’t. </span>
  <span class="s2">But Alex got it, just like he always did. “Hey, you can look at me Luca,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Luca let his eyes linger on Alex’</span>
  <span class="s2">s face for a second, he had an expression he didn’t wear easily. Luca felt like ice found its way to his heart, muttered something that sounded like “sorry” and he didn’t wait for the reject he was sure would come. He bolted outside and started to cry, ignoring that it had started to rain heavily and he was soaked in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">A hand brushed against his cheeks, encouraging him to open his eyes. Luca obeyed, making eye contact with the other once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">“I love you, Luca. Okay? I’ve been talking to Alex a lot because it’s cool to be friends with, and he’s great. </span>
  <span class="s2">But what do you think I talk about to him?” Alex asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">Luca didn’t respond, still fearing he didn’t really want to know the answer. “You. He patiently listen to me talk about you for hours. It’s pretty amazing he even wants to still be my friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">I’m so sorry if I made you feel alone and not loved enough. I still love you with all of my soul, though. You’re the coolest, kindest, smarter, funnier and prettier man around, and my favourite,” Alex said locking his eyes in Luca’s. </span>
  <span class="s2">They were so sincere, as he had never been more serious about something in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Luca couldn’t help but smile, burying his head in Alex’s shoulder. “Thanks, Lex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">Alex pretended to be offended. “What? Just ‘thanks’?”</span>
  <span class="s2"> he tried not to laugh while saying it, but he failed. “Oh well, I guess I love you too,” Luca said smirking. “Yeah you do.” Alex kissed him softly, not caring they were still under the rain. The kissed became more passionate as Alex licked Luca’s lips. When they parted and run inside to dry themselves, they were both smiling. Luca’s thought his boyfriend was a bit too sugary and silly, but he was still the best person he ever met.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can also find me on <a href="https://dybain.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>